


Run!

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: Tiny writing exercise.





	Run!

My eyes opened to darkness.

It was suffocating, I can't breathe as it feels like my mouth is filled with the dark particles of the earth. Distantly I know that it's not what's happening but I still feel the staccato of my heart against my ribcage.

It's slow and takes a while but I finally calm down some. And then I remember where I am.

Still inside the small hole in a tree I'd contorted into a few hours previously.

Safe for the moment.

Not that it means much.

Not that my head is helping either. This splitting headache is killing me. The pounding against my temples adding to the confusion that the cotton-like feeling coming from my brain.

I'm…

Unwell.

And it's not a feeling I'm used to. Besides my motion sickness, I don't quite get sick. So, this feeling of everything around me spinning, my whole body aching something fierce, the overall feeling of my limbs being like lead is extremely alien.

The shackles are the problem. I can't access my magic with them. And maybe that's the reason as to why those strange things… yeah, they're affecting me.

This is how normal people feel after taking a beating, huh? It's not pleasant at all. And moving in this state doesn't help either. I fall onto the rocky ground, sparsely intercepted by weeds, and that's something more to add to the mass of aches.

Okay, and my left arm isn't responding yet…

Sleeping on it probably made it worse.

But now that I rested and got back some energy - _ah!_ \- I can go back to finding a way out of here. And saving Gray too.

Why did we have to come on this mission alone? We said our goodbyes to Erza just a town ago, she was going to deal with her own mission there and then wait for us. If we took care of our mission quickly. Is she there, still?

I hope so, because she might be our only chance.

The high bushes and trees from this side of the small woods that border the estate are helping me remain hidden. Still, I wonder if my luck will hold out for longer, as I'm sure someone must be tracking me.

And given my condition, I'm an easy prey.

That is just a position I'm not used to be in. I've always learned and used the stance of a hunter so this is quite a change - a really bad one.

But, why did we have to be caught like this? The panflet was wrong, this isn't an easy recovery mission. Unless the recovery part means me and Gray, that is…

We put up quite the fight, when we were trapped. But they locked our magic away and drugged us.

It looks like they're used to it too!

But we will get out of this, I'm sure of it. Because I'm going to absolutely demolish everything and every one of these assholes. As soon as I get out of these cuffs, that is. And eat something.

Uuugh, I shouldn't be thinking about food. My stomach will wake up if I do. And that means more trouble…

Suddenly, I freeze.

Yeah, looks like despite my bad condition, I still have the instincts as honed as ever. Well, within the restrictions of my current reality, that is.

I wish Happy was here.

And Gray… I'm worried about the dumb ice cube. I mean, sure, he can take care of himself but this is a really _shitty_ situation. I'm barely hanging on as it is - and no-one can deny the natural advantage I have on him!

Also, I need to make a decision, soon.

Should I go back to the mansion of nightmares for Gray or find a way out of this stupid compound and find my way to join Erza and return?

The best course of action is to go get Erza and level this whole place, no doubt. But… I want to go and get Gray.

It's not rational but, hey, what can I say?

Also, I do need to find the reason as to why my instincts made me go still.

It's almost as if my thoughts had conjured it.

Voices. Yelling and orders being given in clipped tones.

I crawl through the bushes towards them, slowly and barely breathing at some points. Doing my best to stifle the pained noises that insist in rising to my throat. I create a small cycle of clenching my hands into fists, biting my lower lip or the inside of my cheek.

I'm trembling as I get as close as I dare.

And it feels as if my blood, for once, was turned into ice.

Gray.

They _have Gray_.

And I have to stand, help him.

But, no.

I _can't_.

Our best option is for one of us to be free and to go find some backup.

This is another of those times where I feel helpless.

I _can't_.

And I hate this feeling. Loathing myself for my current weakness, for not having been faster nor stronger.

For _failing_ Gray.

Except, I still have a shot. I only half failed him, right? If I don't act all impulsive now and manage to escape… we might have a shot.

But, ugh, I just can't _leave_ him.

Once again, it's as if my thoughts were heard. Gray looks at me, our gazes actually lock together. And we're both in the same wavelength, as we've been for a while now. He sees, understands what I'm thinking. And being the self-sacrificing asshole I know, he gives a tiny nod. Almost as if telling me to go, run from that place and get help. He can hold on.

I don't trust him, because he's already in a bad state, a black eye forming, his left hand seems to be a bloodied mess that's been half-assedly bandaged. And the plain shirt and trousers - that we're both wearing and doesn't the fact that he's clothed attest to him being injured? - don't allow for more to be seen.

I despise myself as I leave him being dragged away. He says something - that I can't hear, damn this shit! - and is punched.

By that point my hands have dug deeply into the ground, as I try to ground myself instead of jumping at them.

And damn that cocky shit! He's trying to steal my trademark? I mean, his usual behaviour is more of a brooding sarcastic ice princess.

I'm gonna kick his ass for this unnecessary stunt!

But I understand, if they focus all their attention on him, they won't look for me. At least not this bunch.

With this in mind I barely breathe as the assholes leave the place.

And before too long, I'm alone.

Painfully and slowly, I stand up.

The world around me wobbles momentarily, everything swims and a sharp stab of pain hits me behind the eyes and I stumble drunkenly towards the nearest tree. Leaving the rough bark hold my weight. My legs shake and I can barely stand up.

The damn drugs still course through me, their grasp seemingly stronger over me, instead of weaker.

I need to find a way out of here.

And I will.

Or we're doomed.

And I won't let that happen!

Taking a deep breath I straighten myself up and keep walking.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to see if I can still write these dorks.  
> It was a big fail clearly so, yeah…


End file.
